


sweater weather

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2019 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fictober Day 6: Oversized Sweater, Fluff, Just really cute, M/M, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, not mentioned but, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny cook up a plan to get Mark into one of Johnny’s oversized sweaters.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fuckin fluff. holy shit.

“Johnny, how the actual hell did you manage to find an oversized sweater that’s oversized on  _ you _ of all people?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Johnny crosses his arms indignantly as Jaehyun walks across the room to where Johnny is on the couch, plopping down onto the taller boy’s chest and picking at the long sleeves. 

“It’s just…you’re a literal giant.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Jaehyun chuckles and shoves his head into Johnny’s neck, right where the crewneck sweater meets skin. 

“And I just didn’t expect there to be a large giant size, that’s all.”

Johnny hums, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist as they lie on the couch, the TV blaring some shitty sitcom in the background. 

After a while of silence, Jaehyun speaks up again. 

“Hey, what do you think the sweater would look like on Mark?”

Johnny thinks for a second before bursting into giggles that shake Jaehyun as well from his position on Johnny’s chest. He nuzzles further into his boyfriend.

“Funny, and overwhelmingly adorable,” Johnny finally says, and Jaehyun snorts. 

“Yeah.”

He squirms around slightly before settling, both of them falling asleep for a bit. 

Mark comes home to the sight of them (still asleep) on the couch and smiles, heading to the kitchen to make dinner. 

His boyfriends are so cute. 

* * *

A day later, Jaehyun and Johnny put their plan into action. 

Johnny had strategically strategically placed sweater on the floor (because by now both of them knew that when Mark woke up he’d be cold and want a sweater. Idiot slept shirtless) where he knew Mark would take it, and sure enough, the next morning Mark walked into the kitchen wearing Johnny’s giant nightmare of a sweater. 

The sleeves hung so far off of Mark’s shoulders it looked like he was drowning, and the neckline dipped down to show soft skin and collarbones. The bottom hem of the sweater dipping low enough that Mark’s underwear weren’t visible, so it looked like he was only wearing the sweater. 

As Mark lifted up a sweater-paw covered hand and yawned, mumbling something about coffee, he had unknowingly killed his two boyfriends where they stood, both Johnny and Jaehyun leaning up against the counter in shock, Johnny’s coffee mug halfway to his mouth, frozen in midair. 

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun muttered. 

“Same,” Johnny said back. 

Mark started trudging to the coffee machine, sweater still hanging off of his body, only to get jumped on by his boyfriends, Jaehyun pressing kisses all over his face while Johnny wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, squeezing the sweater up against his body. 

“Too early,” Mark muttered, and Jaehyun laughed. 

“Never too early for us to appreciate you being cute,” he said, and Mark captured his lips. 

“Shush, let me get coffee.”

Mark got his coffee and they spent the rest of the day lazing around on the couch, trading kisses and munching on popcorn and whatever Johnny had decided to get from uber eats. 

(And if Mark wore the sweater the next day too, just to get the same morning greeting…well, that was his business.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
